


Exceeding the Average

by withlightning



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/pseuds/withlightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is impatient, Matt is passionate and it's all because of the damn heat wave. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceeding the Average

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/withthunder/2342.html#cutid1), July 13th 2010

The heat wave is making people crazy; it's making them out of their minds, it's making them impatient and passionate. It's making Matt crazy and what's the best possible thing in Matt's opinion: it's making Dom crazy as well.

Long gone is the easy, laid-back attitude and over-positivity, instead Dom has become impatient and snappish and dare Matt say, wicked. All these traits of Dom's have only increased as the weather has stayed hot and humid and it's all for Matt's advantage - he isn't saying no when Dom growls and pounces, sucks on his neck like his life is depending on it; like he's claiming Matt, making a statement of a kind and he isn't saying no when Dom goes on his knees and sucks and sucks and sucks, again like his life is depending on it, depending on rendering Matt a sweaty puddle of a very satisfied bloke, trying to flail his hand around Dom, only to find out Dom is already coming, moaning, hand covered in come--

Or like he's now; sleek and slender and incoherent under Matt's weight, sweat curling his hair on his forehead and temples, skin shiny, and inviting Matt to touch Dom everywhere at once. Matt's more than happy to watch, though; the luscious curve of Dom's throat as he bends underneath, begging to be bitten and gnawed on; the way he flexes his long fingers, fisting the sheet white-knuckled, arm sinewy and strong, tanned skin glowing against the white cloth; the way Dom bites his lower lip, teeth sinking in, leaving deep red marks as he has to give in and he moans, low and throaty, voice full of need and urgency and _more, harder, faster_ and Matt is giving more and harder and faster, fingers imprinting Dom's slippery hip as he holds on, digging and bruising. Errant drop of sweat stings his left eye and he can taste salt and want, can feel himself trembling, being almost there. The sticky sheet is bunched up under his knees, unwanted friction burning his skin, and the back of his thighs and lower back is shooting sparks around his body and it's getting harder to breathe, quick and shallow, and he can feel every little twist of Dom's body, every shudder and exhale and he's losing control, he's losing himself, losing himself in this; in Dom, in _them_ , and Dom's damp hand finds his, grips hard, lacing their fingers, bone grinding against bone and yes, fuck yes—

Dom freezes, muscles wound up tight, vice-like and Matt can't believe Dom is actually coming, coming hard and he hasn't even, hasn't—

And he holds on to the gripping hand in his, like a lifeline and tries to stay conscious; shaking and stars twirling behind his eyes and he collapses forward, on Dom and suddenly there is a pair of hot and sticky arms around his back and rapidly beating heart under his ear.

His stomach is slippery against Dom's and he feels the words before Dom says them, "I'm so going to have to change the sheets."

Matt exhales loudly and replies, "But it was worth it, yeah?" Dom's hand tangles in the sweaty mess of his hair, brushing the strands, carding them with his fingers and he says, smile evident in his voice, "Don't think too highly of yourself. Maybe I'll hold off on the sheet-changing and show you how to do things properly."

Matt lifts his head, heartbeat never slowing down as he says in mock-outrageousness, "And that wasn't proper?"

Dom just stares at him with glinting, impatient eyes, a slow, wicked smile playing on his lips as he half-whispers, "It was hot," and attacks Matt's neck, sucking and licking and Matt closes his eyes, happily giving himself in Dom's disposal.

No, he doesn't mind the heat wave at all. A bit of crazy is always a plus in his notes.

  
\- Fin


End file.
